Para ti Merry
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Te llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazon hasta que cumplamos nuestros sueños y podamos descanzar a tu lado...


**Usopp**

Merry, querido nakama, no puedo creer que te hayas ido. Yo y mis estupideces, no querían dejarte ir, me dolía…, en serio me dolía el corazón el sólo pensar que ya no ibas a poder continuar más junto a nosotros, no quería aceptar que tus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no quería dejarte, no podía entender.

Sabes, en el primer momento que te vi, supe que ibas a ser un barco de valor, que ibas a viajar y recorrer grandes aventuras con nosotros, que llegaríamos juntos al Gran Line y celebraríamos nuestras victorias; pero… no pesó por mi cabeza que la vida de un barco no es infinita, que tarde o temprano ibas a acabarte, que a pesar de que te arreglara y parchara, no ibas a poder continuar.

Cuando te vi reparándote, no lo podía creer, mis ojos lo vieron, pero mi mente se cerró a todas las posibilidades que pensaban que eras tú. Sólo quise creer que no te había visto, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que ese pequeño era tú, que nos estabas brindando tu ayuda incondicional para poder seguir navegando.

Kaya debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti, solo al pensar que su pequeño Merry ha tenido tantas aventuras. Y yo me alegro por eso, porque no importa si ya no navegamos contigo, no interesa si ya no existes físicamente, sabes por qué?..., porque estoy seguro que siempre serás un mugiwara, que estarás en nuestros corazones hasta el día de nuestra muerte y que seremos amigos para toda la eternidad.

Merry…, sólo me queda una cosa por decirte, gracias, gracias por todos tus esfuerzos, gracias por estar ahí para nosotros, gracias por acogernos a bordo, gracias por ser valiente y por ser para siempre nuestro nakama.

**Chopper**

Merry, siempre tu nombre estará en mi cabeza, siempre que tenga la oportunidad, contaré la gran historia de un barco que no sentía miedo nunca, que a pesar de la circunstancias en que nos encontráramos, tú dabas la cara y nos protegías de los peligros.

Merry, cuando dejé a Doctorine, pensé que era grandioso tener nakamas que estuvieran para protegerme, dije "Wow, este barco es genial", si, eso pensé, Merry, a veces me da mucho miedo enfrentarme a los enemigos a los que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji pueden acabar como si nada, pero tú me enseñaste algo muy valioso, a enfrentarse a cualquier situación, sacando la cara, y si es necesaria la muerte, para salvar a tus nakamas, entregas tu vida en el intento. Eso hiciste tú por nosotros cuando estábamos allí, en Enies Lobby, sin escapatoria, y tu nos llamaste, por fin escuché tu voz, "vámonos a casa" eso nos dijiste, viajaste solo, para venir a rescatarnos, sin miedos, navegaste por última vez con todas las heridas que tenías, y que yo, a pesar de ser un doctor, no podía sanar. Viniste a salvarnos, viniste por nosotros.

Merry, te voy a extrañar, echaré de menos los juegos con Luffy y Ussop y tu cubierta, que Sanji salga de tu cocina diciendo que la comida está lista; que Robin este leyendo junto a tu mastil; que Zoro duerma en tu terraza y que Nami abra tu puerta y nos grite por hacer tanto ruido. A pesar de que tengamos otro barco, es diferente a ti, también es muy especial, pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a olvidar. Gracias Merry, te quiero.

**Nami**

La primera vez que lloré desesperadamente fue cuando perdí a Bellemere; la segunda, fue cuando Luffy me encontró y tuve que pedirle que derrotara a Arlong; y la tercera, fue cuando te vi partir Merry.

Antes de encontrarlos, nunca había sentido tener un hogar y una familia, desde que perdí a mi madre; pero ustedes, realmente son una familia para mi, Merry, tú eres nuestro nakama y el que nos brindó un hogar.

Has vivido tantas aventuras con nosotros, has sentido nuestros sentimientos, has ido a cada lugar, en el que hemos estado, hemos compartido nuestras vidas verdad Merry?.

Quiero decirte que tu corazón estará siempre en cada cosa que hagamos, en cada pelea, en cada enemigo que enfrentemos, allí estarás, apoyándonos y diciéndonos "No se rindan, aún queda mucho por descubrir", si eso siempre nos lo has enseñado.

Ha sido un placer navegar junto a ti, dirigirte entre los mares y salir airosos de los peligros.

He sido feliz teniéndote como compañero. Gracias Merry, por todo lo que nos diste. No te olvidaré nunca.

**Robin**

No pasé tanto tiempo como los demás contigo, querido Merry, pero a pesar de ser una completa extraña, me acogieron, tú me acogiste igual que los demás.

Nunca olvidaré cada momento que pasé sentada con mis libros, sabía que estabas tú allí, acompañándonos.

Todo eso lo pude ver directamente cuando fuiste a rescatarnos, "Casa", esa palabra nunca la sentí tan fuerte como la siento ahora, todo eso eres tú Merry, gracias por rescatarme y salvarme de la perdición en la que mi alma se encontraba, tú y todos los demás fueron por mi, a pesar de todo lo que les dije, fueron por mi, incluso tú, que ya no estabas en condiciones de navegar.

A eso es a lo que puedo llamar verdaderos amigos, y eso es lo que eres para mi Merry, recuérdalo, siempre lo serás, un amigo…, un nakama.

**Sanji**

Merry, nunca pensé que un barco pudiera llegar a ser tan especial como lo fuiste tú para nosotros. Desde que me uní a ustedes en el Baratie, puedo decir que realmente estoy en mi hogar, y creo que ese viejo cocinero, estaría orgulloso.

Hemos construido una verdadera familia, eso es lo que todos significan para mi, incluso ese marimo idiota, si no estuviera, con quien pelearía tanto?, y eso es gracias a que tuvimos un lugar, eso es gracias a ti Merry, eres un importante nakama.

Que cosa no hemos pasado junto a ti, siempre vivimos cerca a la muerte no es cierto?, esta vez te llegó a ti, y en un tiempo no muy lejano nos llegará a todos nosotros, pero realmente sé, que todos vamos a pensar en ti siempre, tú nos ayudaste a unirnos y eres uno de nuestra tripulación.

El Sunny también es un buen barco, sé que tú lo sabes bien, pero, Merry, tu tienes un espacio en cada una de nuestras almas y nunca saldrás de allí, te lo prometo.

Gracias Merry, por todo.

**Zoro**

No soy bueno con las palabras Merry, lo único que te puedo decir es gracias, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, desde que te encontramos, realmente me he divertido, creo que hemos pasado buenos momentos, Luffy es un estúpido capitán, pero él quiso que tú no te sintieras mal por ya no poder acompañarnos en nuestro viaje, no quiso ignorarte, vah, sé que tú lo sabes bien, y que lo sientes en tu alma. Todos te vamos a extrañar, soy sincero, al ver a Usopp, a Nami y a Chopper llorando, sentí como mi corazón también quería hacerlo, pero tú me conoces, así soy, a pesar de eso, quiero que sepas que serás mi nakama y no te voy a olvidar, comenzamos juntos y terminaremos juntos, no lo olvides, vas a estar con nosotros allí, siempre.

**Luffy**

Merry, eres el mejor barco que jamás he conocido, cuando te vi, supe rápidamente que tu eras mi barco, el que me iba a acompañar al Grand Line y que iba a afrontar todos esos peligros.

Perdóname si te hice daño, solo sigo a mis instintos, lamento aquella vez que rompí tu mástil, o la otra vez que tu cabeza, mi asiento preferido, salió volando, recuerdo que Usopp te reparó y parecía que tenías una venda alrededor del cuello jeje, se te veía gracioso. Tu cabeza siempre fue mi asiento preferido, espero que nunca lo olvides amigo.

Merry, mi barco, nuestro barco, el que nos ayudó a reunir a los nakama que necesitaba.

Te acuerdas cuando te vimos Zoro, Nami, Usopp y yo?, wow, de verás eras genial, siempre lo serás para nosotros.

Eres el mejor, el dolor que siento al perder inevitablemente a un nakama tan preciado, es incomparable, y quedará marcado. Espero no perder a nadie más, porque no lo podría soportar, todos son valiosos para mi.

Te vi arder y morir, allí, en el mar, el que tanto amas y el que nos unió, pero tu corazón aún esta presente, y viajará a nuestro lado hasta que cada uno de nosotros cumpla su sueño; y yo me convierta en el Rey de los Piratas, incluso allí, te aseguro que estarás a mi lado.

Gracias amigo, adiós Merry.


End file.
